A hint of lust, a drop of blood
by Ihaconch
Summary: ZiyiOC oneshot. Rated M for lemons and character death.


A Hint of Lust, A drop of Blood

A young woman ran furiously through the hillside of Bêi-jîa, tripping over rocks and swerving to avoid numerous trees. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the evil that was chasing her had caught up yet. She let out a strangled sob as she glimpsed the purple cloak of the man as he drew near. The twang of a bow and a whistle of air were heard before a small arrow embedded itself in her shoulder. She sagged against a nearby tree with a cry of pain before reaching up and wrenching out the arrow. Throwing it away from herself, she turned to run but discovered her body would not obey her commands. Her knees bucked and her vision blurred as she sank to the hard earth.

"_Poison, I should have known_," was her last thought before darkness consumed her.

A couple minutes later, a man made his way through the trees to the spot where the girl laid, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You actually thought you could get away from me Yukari? Well, sorry to disappoint you but you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." When he was done speaking he bent down and scooped up her limp body. Slinging it over his shoulder he turned and walked back the way he had come, whistling softly to himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yukari's eyelids fluttered as she fought the drug that had invaded her system. Finally her eyes opened all the way and began to dart around, trying to figure out where she was. As far as she could tell, she was in a large cave. She lay on a raised wooden pallet to keep away the chill and dampness of the surrounding rock. The pallet was covered with a thin, goose down mattress and was piled high with thick woolen blankets. A fire burned steadily near the bed causing shadows to dance across the walls. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position, but as she did, her hear began to pound causing her eyes to water. A hand flew to her forehead as she let out a soft curse at her predicament. That's when she heard a dark chuckle from the cave's other occupant. She froze like a deer in headlights when she saw him leaning against the rock wall shrouded in shadows. He had shaggy brown hair that reached his chin with five loner chunks wrapped in purple cloth that reached half-way down his back. His violet eyes shone in the firelight as he watched her with an amused expression. "_What's so funny_?" she wanted to yell at him but her fear kept her from speaking up.

"Well Yukari, you're finally awake," he said as he pushed off the wall and walked towards her.

"H-how do you know my name?" the young woman stammered as she brought her knees up to her chest as if it could protect her from the approaching male.

"I know, because it's my job to know," he replied cryptically.

"Who are you? What is you're job" Yukari demanded afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Me? My name is Zîyì and my job is to track down and eliminate the celestial warriors," he said as he crouched down beside the bed. Her eyes widened at the words and she knew she should fight or run but she was captivated by the man in front of her. Up close she could see he was very handsome. He had delicate features and smooth, pale skin but his dark eyes and the scar on his left cheek kept him from looking too feminine.

Suddenly all amusement vanished from his face and a hand shot out to wrap around her slender neck. She gasped as her lungs tried to pull in air, but Zîyì just tightened his grip on her throat.

"Shit! I have to use my powers!" Yukari thought frantically as she tried to concentrate. She felt her powers surge through her veins as she began to raise her body temperature. Zîyì quickly let go of her neck and looked at his hand curiously. He had let go soon enough that he had not been seriously injured but the skin of his palm was red and sore as if he had been sunburned. Still looking at his hand he rose from his crouch and turned to leave the cave. He was almost at the entrance, when he stopped and looked back at Yukari. He seemed to be debating something before he quickly strode back over to where she sat on the pallet. Before she could react, he pulled out a needle and plunged it into her arm.

"Oh great," thought Yukari as darkness crept into her consciousness, "more sedatives,"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Yukari awoke again, Zîyì was in the cave, crouched by the fire. She sat up slowly as to not alert him of her presence. Pulling off the blankets she sprung to her feet and dashed towards the entrance of the cave. She was almost free when an arm caught her around her waist, dragging her backwards into the darkness. She began to kick and scream, hoping that a miracle would occur and someone would hear her cries for help. Her head snapped back on her neck as she was slung down roughly on the bed and her eyes widened as she took in the livid expression on Zîyì's face. Her breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut as he reached out a hand. A few seconds later, however, they flew back open as his fingers came to rest on her cheek, not her neck as she had anticipated. She tensed as his hand slid down the slender column of her throat and into her yukata which had become lose in the struggle.

He watched her flinch as his cold fingers made contact with her hot skin. He gently stroked the underside of her breast before brushing a calloused thumb over her sensitized nipple. A smirk flitted across his features as she let out a moan and arched up into his palm. Pushing her yukata open wider he lowered his mouth to one dusky peak, sucking and biting the flesh there until it was red.

"You were foolish to try to escape me," he murmured in her ear as he undid the tie of her yukata and let it fall open the rest of the way. Her response came in the form of a whimper as he trailed his hand down the side of her body to rest on her thigh. He pushed a knee in between hers, forcing her to open her legs to him. "Now you shall pay."

He pushed two fingers inside of her without warning, causing her to cry out as pleasure shot through her body. Working the fingers in and out, he watched as a flush spread over her cheeks and she bit her lip to try to keep from crying out. She struggled against his hard body for a minute, before giving into her needs and accepting what he had to offer.

"H-harder…please…" she begged and he quickly complied, giving her exactly what she wanted. He continued until he felt her tighten around his fingers, then he withdrew his hand, leaving her extremely aroused and unsatisfied. She looked up at him with confusion in her lust-glazed eyes, silently demanding why he had stopped. He merely stripped off his clothes, revealing a lithe, yet muscular body before lying back down on top of her and capturing he mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. Her eyelids fluttered along with the butterflies in her stomach as his lips made their way over his jaw and down her neck, setting every nerve ending in her body alight with pleasure. She felt the tip of his rock-hard erection at her entrance and lifted her hips upward, trying to take him in. Chuckling, he grabbed her hips and held them down as he entered her in one hard, smooth thrust. The breath was pushed from her lungs and tears came to her eyes as she struggled to adjust to his generous assets.

He only gave her a moment before he pulled half-way out, then slammed back in all the way. Her screams of pleasure mixed with pain echoed off the cave walls, then died away as he covered her mouth with his to keep her quiet. Soon, she was able to accept him without feeling any pain, so she began to buck her hips upward to drive him deeper with each new thrust.

"Oh, Zîyì! Right there!" Yukari screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He quickly repeated the action, anxious to make his name fall from her lips again. She mewled softly as the coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter, threatening to snap. It felt as if her body was on fire, and the rocking of their connected bodies only intensified the flames. Her inner muscles clamped down until the friction of him inside of her pushed her over the edge into an earth shattering release. Her back arched and she heard a scream she recognized as her own before the edges of her consciousness turned black as exhaustion claimed her.

After finding his own release, Zîyì pulled out of Yukari. Lowering himself to her side, he watched her sleep for a few minutes before leaning over and picking something up off the floor of the cave. A small smile graced his lips as he savoured the sound of his sword sliding from its sheath. He kneeled beside Yukari as he prepared to complete his mission.

There was a moment of hesitation accompanied by regret as he raised his sword above the sleeping girl. The sound of steel against flesh rand out through the cave before blood splattered the kneeling man. He stood up and retrieved his cloths before quickly pulling them on. After he had dressed he pulled a branch from the fire and dropped it onto the bed. For a few moments he watched as the celestial warrior was consumed by the greedy flames before turning and walking out of the cave and continuing on his way.

**Hey peoples, This is my Genbu Kaiden one-shot. I'm really sorry about not posting lately, but school has been hell. I'm trying to get my Neji/Sakura one-shot done so I can post it but I don't have a lot of time. Review please,**

**Ihaconch**


End file.
